Happy Birthday Rangiku
by SoaringHellButterfly
Summary: It's Rangiku's birthday and Toshiro isn't anywhere in sight. All she has for a clue is a riddle. HitsuMatsu. Rated K . Happy Birthday Rangiku!


* * *

Yo! I'm here with a special for Rangiku's birthday. Happy birthday Ran-chan! So like Toshiro and Rukia, I'm giving Rangiku a special story to celebrate. I feel like this was kinda rushed, because I just wrote it an hour ago. But oh well, at least it's posted. ^^ Hee hee. Enjoy!!!

* * *

_**Happy Birthday Rangiku**_

Opening her eyes slowly, Rangiku quickly shut them again and buried her face into the pillow. She needed to get curtains for that window, either that or move the bed away from it. The light from the late afternoon sun shined into the room. It's light rays warmed the flesh of her back and shoulders.

Groggily, she rolled over, taking the pillow with her to shield her face from the light. Then she suddenly shot up in a sitting position, sending the pillow flying across the room. She looked to her sides and noticed that she was alone in the bed. Rangiku's eyes scanned the room and the hallway and bathroom through the doors, and saw no sign of her lover. Curiosity filled her mind as she wondered where he had gone. She looked at the clock and noticed it was very late afternoon. She really didn't mean to sleep in that long. If he wasn't here where was he?

It was very unusual for him to leave without telling her first, or wake her up for that matter. He always said he loved waking up and watching her sleep after a night filled with tender love and passion.

Rangiku blushed, which was very unusual for her,when she remembered the night before. He knew how to push her buttons (Literally) in the greatest of ways. But she supposed that's what happens when you date your Taicho, a man who knows you more than anyone else. She let out a yawn and stretched wide, loving the feeling going back into her stiff arms and back. Her eyes drifted until they landed on the calandar on the wall, and smiled.

Today was her birthday.

Feeling adventurous for today, she hopped off the bed and began gathering her clothes, strewn across the floor. She dressed quickly and ran out the door and towards the office. She couldn't wait to see what kind of gift Toshiro go for her. This would be the first birthday she'd spend with him as her boyfriend. After giving him a nice birthday last year she wondered how he'd repay her.

"Rangiku-chan!" She stopped and turned to see Momo running towards her with a package in her hand. Rangiku smiled and waved. "Hinamori-chan, how are you?" She asked politely. Momo smiled.

"I'm very good. Happy birthday!" She cheered, holding out the package to Rangiku. "Oh thank you so much. This makes me happy." Rangiku said with a soft smile and taking the package from the brunette. "I'm so glad, I hope you have a great day. How old are you anyway?" Momo asked.

"Ah ah ah Momo, never ask a woman her age." Rangiku said with a wink, wiggling her index finger in the air. Momo giggled. "Right, I'm sorry Rangiku-chan. I forgot. Ooh! I left my division unsupervised! I better go! Bye Rangiku-chan, have a great day!" Momo smiled and waved, then she was gone.

Rangiku waved before looking down at the box. She took the top off and moved the tissue paper. She gasped. "The new cosmetics from the Living World! How did she know I wanted these?!" Rangiku squealed. How could Momo not know, when Rangiku had mentioned those cosmetics many times. She put the make-up back in the box and continued to the office. She was greeted by many division members along the way, all wishing her a happy birthday, making her smile greatly.

When she got to the office, she was surprised to see that the desk her Taicho was always in was empty. He was nowhere in sight. She idly wondered where he could possibly be, could there have been a Taicho's meeting? He would've told her if that was it though. Where could he be? Didn't he know what today was?

Rangiku turned to her desk and gasped when she saw a vase full of Chrysanthemums sitting on her desk, a pink ribbon tied around the vase. She smiled and walked over to the bouquet. She leaned forward and let the flowery fragrance pleasantly fill her nose. They smelled wonderful, a variety of pink and white petals blossoming. She noticed a folded piece of paper lying next to the vase. She picked it up and unfolded it.

_"A garden of yellow, a sky of blue. Hidden beyond a green slope and barks of wood, pink rosettes swaying in the wind. The sun becomes orange in the west, and two will come together. I will wait for you here..." _She read, and knew instantly who it was from by the bold, neat handwriting. It was definitely Toshiro.

"Garden of yellow? Is this some kind of riddle or a poem or something?" She asked aloud. It didn't make sense, why would he give her a poem and say he'd wait for her? Wait where? In the office? She was confused. Maybe this was some kind of riddle.

Why in the world would he give her a riddle? She sucks at them! Then an idea popped into her head. She'll go to Nanao! Nanao was great at riddles. She'd know the answer. Rangiku stuffed the note into her shihakusho and left the office, leaving her Third Seat in charge while she was gone.

Matsumoto entered the 8th Division searching for her bespectacled friend. She heard a giant _smack_ sound coming from the training fields and knew that's where to find her. And she did too, along with Kyouraku, who looked like he was in pain.

"Hey Nanao! Shunsui!" Rangiku called. Said people raised their heads, Kyouraku jumped up and smiled. "Ah! The birthday girl has arrived! Good to see you Ran-chan!" Kyouraku said cheerfully. Nanao smiled and nodded her greeting.

"Thank you Shunsui. But I was wondering if you could solve this riddle for me Nanao, you know I'm not good at riddles." Rangiku said as she pulled out the note. Nanao took it and read over it. Then she smiled a knowing smile.

"Um, I need a little time... Here, why don't you deliver something for me and when you're done I'll have it figured out." Rangiku hesitated before nodding her head. She supposed a quick delivery wouldn't hurt. Nanao handed her a folded message, and then handed back her note.

"Don't you need it?" Rangiku asked, holding up Toshiro's note. "I have it memorized. Go ahead, I'll have the answer when you get back. Just go to these coordinates..." Nanao explained where to go and Rangiku set off. Nanao's instructions were to go out into Northern Rukongai fields.

She wandered around the coordinations Nanao gave her. Wondering exactly who it was she had to deliver this message to. Why did she agree to this? She should be looking for Toshiro so she could celebrate her birthday! She wandered through the trees and went to the open field she was told to go to. She gazed at her surroundings, they seemed oddly familiar. Without giving it much thought she pulled out the note she found on her desk earlier and read it again.

"'Garden of yellow'..." She looked to her left and saw yellow daffodils growing at the bottom of the hill. "'Slope of green'..." She looked towards the hill. "'Barks of wood and pink rosettes swaying in the wind'..." At the top of the hill were several cheery blossom trees.

"'The sun becomes orange in the west'..." The sun really did have an orange effect, as it began to set in the horizon. She folded the paper back up and strided up the hill. When she reached the top, she was surprised at what she saw. A blanket layed out under the tree, a picnic basket sitting on it. Rangiku pulled out the note Nanao gave her now, suspicious.

_"Enjoy your birthday, love Nanao and Shunsui." _She smiled darkly at the note, they set her up.

"You finally made it." She heard a familiar voice whisper in her ear. She turned to see Hitsugaya Toshiro standing before her. He was clad in his usual shinigami uniform, the only difference (Which she laughed uncontrollably at) was the pink bow tied around his neck.

"Happy birthday Ran." He said with a crooked grin. She smiled and hugged him tightly. He did remember after all. This was an incredibly sweet thing to do for her, the cute bow was a nice touch too. She pulled away and kissed his cheek as a silent 'thank you'. Then she looked at the pink bow, raising a questioning brow at him. He shrugged.

"So would you like to open your present now?" He asked almost seductively which surprised her. Rangiku grinned, thinking he was incredibly brave for being so cheesy. "I don't know, this gift looks a little cheap... You may have to take it back." She teased, fingering the bow around his neck. He scowled, but she could see humor in his expression.

"However, I suppose I could try out this gift you so thoughtfully got just for me." She whispered, her hands sliding under his haori and slipping it off his shoulders. "I didn't get it for you... It was _made _just for you." He said before capturing her lips in a deep kiss which she gladly returned.

_Lucky, lucky me..._ Rangiku thought gratefully, before untying the bow and unwrapping the best gift she's ever received.

* * *

That's it! Short but sweet! Happy birthday Rangiku! Me and Toshiro love you! Like i said, it was kind of rushed so, heh heh, sorry if it wasn't any good. I just wanted to get it done so that i could deliver her gift on time. Thank you for reading. Don't forget to review you guys! Until next time!

LATERZ!!! SoaringHellButterfly.

* * *


End file.
